


Like A Second Home

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Charmed
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phedre Halliwell-Turner didn't have the same viewpoint about Hell and Hellish locations as most people did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Second Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pesha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pesha/gifts).



Phedre Halliwell-Turner didn't have the same viewpoint about Hell and Hellish locations as most people did. After all, it was hard to be afraid of a place that you had grown up around. Because of the fact that she was half-demon and half witch, her father had wanted her to be aware of both sides of her blood.

While she didn't have a demon form like her father did, they had worked with her powers since she had first shown that she had some of the powers he did.

Unknown to her mother -- and really, there were many things that they could never tell her mother -- Phedre had accidentally shimmered herself into the Underworld (or Hell as most people called it) when she was a toddler while her father was babysitting her and her brother. She never knew how long it had taken her father to find her, but what she did remember was that she hadn't been afraid.

No, when her father found her, she had been sitting on the lap of a demon that was loyal to her father and who was telling her stories with his amazing shadow work.

It really took a lot to scare Phedre.


End file.
